Yu Yu Hakusho & The Haunted House
by S t y t c h e d
Summary: The Spirit Detectives enter a haunted house! ...Yeah, the title says all. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"Let's keep the Halloween spirit in us and visit a haunted house!" This had to have been the worst thing Kurama ever suggested this month. Everyone knew that Haunted Houses were bad luck. Despite their fear, they went to the fair that year and entered the haunted house.

"I've never been to one of these before," Kurama said smiling, "Have any of you?" A black cat with a white blaze on her chest walked up and meowed. "I think Nita has." Yusuke picked Nita up and sat her on Hiei's head, just to annoy him. Hiei glared, but let the cat lay there. "I have been on one," The cat said, "It's loads of fun, and scary, I think you guys should go!" Nita smiled. "This is a different one from last year," Hiei announced, "Would this be any different, or maybe there'd be a chance of a thrill this time?" Nita glared down at him, her cat ears pressed back against her head. "Hey, fluffy bunnies are pretty scary to me!" She hissed. Everyone sighed. "Let's go ahead and go in." Kuwabara said and in they went.

"It might be a little scary, but it's okay!" Nita yelled. "Good luck!"


	2. Lost in the Haunted House

Chapter One

The man near the entrance of the Haunted House didn't look too friendly. He was tall, and had a wiry figure. There was a cap with the letters "Land Rover" printed across the front. He was wearing a slightly torn plaid shirt and jeans torn at the knees. He held up a bony hand, which had a pale of flashlights in it. Kurama carefully reached into it and pulled a flashlight out. "T-thank you." He stammered. The man pointed a shaky finger inside, and the four reluctantly walked in, flashlight in hand.

Beyond the corner, a ghost moaned. Yusuke shrieked. "Guys, I think this was a bad idea...!" He whimpered. "It's all right, Yusuke," Kurama said, smiling warmly, "It's not like anything in here is real. It's just really nice special effects." "Yeah, well, they said that about Fred John-Bob!" Yusuke glared. Kurama blinked. "Fred John-Bob? Are you sure that's something NITA just said to scare you?" He asked. "Well, um, she _did _tell me that..." Yusuke mumbled. "See? There's nothing to worry about. Nita's always trying to scare us." Kurama said. They walked down the hall and then they saw what looked like a ghost.

Everyone shrieked (but Hiei of course). "Um, that's...pretty cheap...Huh, Kurama?" Kuwabara gulped. Kurama's green eyes showed fear. "Yeah, real cheap." He laughed, trying to mask his fear. "I wanna go home!" Yusuke yelled. He cowered behind Kuwabara. "Urameshi, go away!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke in front of him, and then hid behind him instead. Yusuke ran behind Hiei, but that wasn't much cover because he's real short. o.O "Detective," Hiei growled, "I suggest you and your idiot friend to get out from behind me before I **cut your arms off**!!!" He yelled, drawing his sword. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed and ran down the corner. "Wait!" Kurama ran after them, but they left Hiei.

Once the three of them slowed to a stop, they realized Hiei wasn't there. "G-guys, where's the little threatening guy?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked behind him, and noticed Hiei wasn't following. "I ...I don't know..." He said just above a whisper. "I've seen this movie, they take the short guys with spiky hair first! They come after the good looking people next, and that's me!" Yusuke whimpered. "I'm too young and good looking to die!!!" He cried. "Yusuke, calm down!" Kurama yelled, but Yusuke still cried, then Kurama slapped him. "Whoa, thanks, I needed that."

The three scared idiots walked around. They heard a crow and they shined the light on the window and they saw a face, it's skin burnt off. They screamed, then bolted down the hall. "What if that's what happens to Hiei!?" Kurama yelled. "No time, just run!" Yusuke yelled, then he ran into a wall and fell. He looked up and the door he ran into. "Guys, look over here!" He pointed to the tall metal door. "Maybe we should go in?" Kurama asked. "Maybe we shouldn't, maybe we'll get killed in there...!" Kuwabara said. "Or maybe Hiei's in there." Kurama boldly walked up to the door and opened it. The other two followed.

"Hiei? Hiei, are you in here?" Kurama whispered. There were bubbling beakers on desks and there were vital organs in jars on high shelves. Kuwabara looked in each of them and giggled at his reflection. "Lookit me! I've got a fat head!" "Kuwabara, there's no time for that!" Kurama hissed. Yusuke joined in, and Kurama just ignored them and walked on. Yusuke followed, but Kuwabara didn't.

"Kurama, we left Kuwabara!" Yusuke said just over a whisper. "Go back and get him then!" Kurama hissed. "Why won't you come with me!?" "Fine then, I will!" Kurama and Yusuke went back to retrieve Kuwabara.

But when they got there, Kuwabara was gone.


	3. The Black Figure

Chapter Three

"Where...where did Kuwabara go!?" Yusuke yelled. He searched every nook and cranny, but he couldn't find him. "Dammit!" He yelled. "Yusuke, stay calm and I'm sure we'll find him." Kurama said coolly. Yusuke sighed. "Fine." He said.

"Kuwabara? Hiei? Where are you?" Kurama called, shining the light on every wall. Still, there was no trace of their two missing friends. "Where could they be?" Yusuke groaned. "I don't know, but we have to keep looking. If we give out now, they might be dead by the time we find them." Kurama hissed. Yusuke glared, but nodded. They kept looking.

Then, a dark, shadowy figure confronted the two. "Who...who are you?!" Yusuke demanded. The figure, of course, did not reply. "Yusuke, I don't think it wants to answer." Kurama whispered. The figure's breathing was heavy, and it was wearing a long black cloak. It seemed to have no face, but then it slowly removed the invisible mask it was wearing. Underneath was a face, the flesh was burnt and it was repulsive to look at. Yusuke and Kurama's heart raced. They didn't know what this thing wanted with them. Then, it pulled out a bloody knife and wiped the blood on its cloak. The two swallowed. This thing would definitely kill them.

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, and then attempted to use his Rose whip. Unfortunately for him, his spirit energy was just...gone. Kaput. It was the same with everyone else. "RUN!!!!" Yusuke yelled, and the two screamed and ran off.

The sound of their heels hitting the hard, tile floor echoed throughout the halls. "Yusuke, we have to find the others! What if that thing kills them before we can find them!?" Kurama yelled. "Well then, just split up and run really, really fast!" Yusuke screamed, then screeched to a stop. "This would be a good place to split up. You go that way, and I'll go this way!" Kurama ran down the hall to the right, and Yusuke to the left.

Once Yusuke was pretty positive the thing wasn't following them, he stopped and took deep breaths. "Wow...what a...workout..." He gasped. He looked closely at the flashlight in hand. He noticed it was slowly flickering away. "No, don't die on me yet!" He yelled, shaking the light. Then, the light dimmed and went out completely. "Great, just great. Now that...that **_thing _**will definitely get me since I can't see him." Fortunately for Yusuke, he saw a pulsating red and orange light at the end of the hall. Fire? Yusuke feared fire-- for some reason --in this house. But he slowly stepped to it; at least he could see what it was. He'd run away if there were something wrong.

The thing is, Yusuke wasn't going to see that thing any time soon.

Kurama continued running down the halls. He was positive the monster wasn't following him anymore, but no one could be too sure. He slowed to a stop, and then he heard heavy breathing behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stuck up. It was probably that thing again. Probably? Probably wasn't the right word. It _was _that thing again. Kurama whirled around to be sure.

Maybe he was paranoid...Nothing was there when he turned around. He continued walking.


	4. Away from the Horror

Chapter Four  
  
Far off in the distance there was a white cat, a black blaze on her chest. Kurama thought he knew who that was, but it was kind of...reversed. The cat stared at him with wide, blue eyes which looked red in the darkness. She ran off, and Kurama ran after her.

"Here kitty kitty," He called softly, "you don't have to hide from me." He looked around, then he heard deep hissing. He quickly whirrled around and there was a black cat with a white blaze on her chest. She hissed again. "Nita? What's the matter?" Kurama knelt down, and then Nita jumped at him. Kurama quickly dodged and watched her skid across the floor. She jumped up and turned around, then hissed again. "Do you have rabies or something!?" Kurama yelled, dodging Nita again. This obviously wasn't Nita, she wouldn't just attack Kurama for no reason. Kurama's heart raced. If it wasn't Nita, then who was it? Some cat bent on killing him? He wasn't going to risk anything, he ran.

Yusuke heard someone running towards him, then he turned around. "KURAMA, SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU--" Too late, Kurama ran into the bewildered spirit detective. "Ow, watch it, Kurama...!" Yusuke got up and brushed some dust off of him. "What are you running from anyway?" It was a stupid question, Yusuke knew it was. "A cat...she looked like Nita, and she tried to attack me." Kurama said, then took in a deep breath. "But I'm fine, and I don't think that cat's going to chase after me." A low growl was heard. The two silently looked behind Kurama and saw two glowing red orbs in the darkness. The two started running, and the **_REALLY _**big kitty cat chased after them, then lunged at Yusuke, attempted to strike him with her large paw, and missed.

"First, the others get kidnapped, then, it's some dude bent on killing us, then it's a maniac kitty, and NOW a panther!? WHAT'S WITH THIS PLACE!?" Yusuke yelled. "Yusuke, we have to get out of here as soon as we can!" Kurama yelled at him, then picked up his pace and sped ahead of Yusuke. "Wait up!" Yusuke yelled, dodging another attack from the panther.

Standing before them was Hiei and Kuwbara. But they didn't seem like themselves; they were incredibly pale and they stared coldly at Yusuke and Kurama. "Guys," Yusuke walked over to them, "Thank God you're still alive. I thought you woulda been--" Hiei removed the bandage on his right arm, and Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword. "Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "Yeah?" Yusuke replied. "I don't think...these are our friends." Gasping, Kurama turned around and saw the panthers eyes glowing in the darkness. It slowly approached them, and Yusuke gulped. "Well, this is the end...Good bye, ol' buddy ol' pal!" "Don't call me that..." Kurama mumbled. "Sorry."

"Well, let's look at the bright side..." Kurama said, him and Yusuke backing up against the wall. "How is there a bright side to dying?!" Yusuke screamed. "At least we can die knowing our friends are still alive." Kurama smiled sheepishly, and Yusuke glared.

The cloaked person appeared again. Behind him was a white tiger, who looked very sophisticated; folllowing him and all. It sat down and watched the figure float slowly over two our two scared heros. They gulped, and then felt a sharp pain in their stomach as they felt themself being lifted from the ground. They took in shaky breaths. This thing was trying to suffocate them! Yusuke wasn't about to let him do this. He slowly pulled his hand up near the person's face and readied the spirit gun. "Yusuke....don't...! It won't work..." Kurama struggled to breathe, and he was insanely pale.

Yusuke's hand shook as a blue light swirled around his hand. "Yusuke..." Kurama gagged. Yusuke finnally shot the spirit gun at the man, and he dropped them and fell dead. The imposters screamed and dissolved into thin air.

Yusuke was laying on the ground, he didn't look to good. Kurama took in a few deep breaths, then looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke!" He yelled, scrambling over to him. "All right, Yusuke, you killed him, now you can get up and we can get out of here!" He yelled. He shook Yusuke a bit. "Now I understand," Kurama thought, "That wasn't SPIRIT energy he used, he used _life _energy...!" Kurama quickly transferred enough of his energy into Yusuke's lifeless body. It was just enough to put him back on his feet. "Thank goodness..." Kurama mumbled. "What happened?" Yusuke looked at the puddle of blood behind Kurama. "Wha!? Did you kill him!?" "You don't remember?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shook his head. "Nope." He said. "Well...I'll tell you later." Kurama stood up. "Let's just get out of here and go home." Kurama started walking and Yusuke followed.

Outside, it was as light as day. But why was it so dark inside the house? Yusuke and Kurama didn't know, but they were out, and they could finally relax at home. Then, a helicopted slowly landed in front of them. "Hey!" The pilot yelled. Yusuke and Kurama blinked. "Are you two ready for Survival Horror?!"


End file.
